


Driven To Distraction

by rainingover



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun has his head thrown back. His arm rests on the ledge of the open car window, hand out, open palm against the breeze as he says, "Remind me why we're making this journey on the hottest day of the year?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driven To Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TBB lightning drabble round 2014.

Daehyun has his head thrown back. His arm rests on the ledge of the open car window, hand out, open palm against the breeze as he says, "Remind me why we're making this journey on the hottest day of the year?"   
  
"We're not missing someone's wedding just because you can't cope with the weather." Youngjae is struggling too, but he won't be admitting it anytime soon.  
  
Daehyun pulls off his tie. "Your car is hotter than hell."   
  
"Well, you would know."  
  
Daehyun squirms in his seat, runs his fingers down along his neck. He tugs at the collar of his shirt, and Youngjae isn't sure how Daehyun expects him to actually _drive_ when he's acting like this. Drags his eyes back to the road from the glisten of sweat on Daehyun's newly exposed skin.  
  
Hears Daehyun groan. It's probably meant to sound like distress, but it rings though Youngjae's ears differently.   
  
Youngjae manages to block Daehyun's shifting out, focuses on the weight of the steering wheel under his hands, until Daehyun moans again. And it's definitely not a sound of suffering now.  
  
When Youngjae lets his eyes wander over to the passenger seat again, Daehyun's started unbuttoning his white dress shirt, fingers working slowly, eyes still closed. He's grinning now, though and Youngjae can tell he knows what he's doing. It's irritating, most especially because it's  _working_.  
  
"So hot," he rasps. Teasing, pulling the shirt away from his shoulders.   
  
Youngjae attempts to block this out. Tries to concentrate on the annoyance of the fact that he's going to end up stood next to a man in a creased shirt at the wedding, and not on the way that Daehyun is now sliding off his belt, the way he lifts his hips to pull it out of the loops.   
  
And then his zipper is undone, his fingers sinking inside as he runs his teeth over his bottom lip and---  
  
"You're an asshole, Dae--  _Daehyun_. I'm driving." Youngjae feels stupid for even believing for a second that this was anything but a game.  
  
"Pull over and join me, then. Unless you're happy just watching me like this." His eyes are still closed, his teeth still on show in that I-always-win grin as he strokes himself; the one that makes youngjae want to punch his mouth. Or fuck it. Both.  
  
It's really fucking annoying.  
  
"I'm not watching you. I'm  _watching_  the road." Youngjae thanks the heavens that the highway is almost empty, tries desperately to keep his eyes on the asphalt, teeth gritted, ignoring the fact that he wants to reach over and touch Daehyun. Or to reach down and touch himself. Or for Daehyun to touch him...   
  
And, yeah, maybe his car is stupidly hot now.

He adds, "And, there's nowhere to pull in, even if I wanted to. Which I don't, by the way."

Daehyun twists his body, leans across the space between their seats, presses his lips against the delicate skin under Youngjae's ear. Says, "There's a rest stop in four minutes," as he pulls away. "And the wedding doesn't start until one, so..."  
  
Youngjae presses down on the gas pedal and hopes that by some miracle they still look respectable when they get to the reception.


End file.
